mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
The Magic Toaster
280px |Caption = Mugen Free For All avatar |Status = Active |Characters = 28 |Stages = 200 }}The Magic Toaster is a M.U.G.E.N character and stage creator, best known for his stage collaborations with Ryoucchi. Most of his character releases originate from Knuckle Fighter Alpha and Knuckle Fighter X. Creations 'Characters' *Sanshiro I. *Unber *Deke Cay *Rushim *Sesame *Jack2 *Pope Benedict *Unlaughmaker *Houki Gonjou *Karaage *Hero M *Bison Trooper X *Gardener *Smoke *God-O-Mite *Charlce *Megane *No Motion Ryu *Death *Akebono Taro *Quack *Influenza *Frodo *Aragorn *Mr. Heart *Kiba Daioh *8-Bit Shadow Dio *Ettoman *Ley 'Stages' *Dragon Dojo Exterior *Arcade *Manami's Stage *Computer Lab *Castle Interior *Bayside Warehouse *Elirin's Stage *Planeptune *Leanbox *Gamindustri Graveyard *Kenshiro's Stage (Hokuto no Ken 7 SNES) *Raoh's Stage (Hokuto no Ken 7 SNES) *Kenshiro's Stage (Hokuto no Ken 6 SNES) *Raoh's Stage (Hokuto no Ken 6 SNES) *Thouther's Stage (Hokuto no Ken 6 SNES) *Falco's Stage (Hokuto no Ken 6 SNES) *Rei's Stage (Hokuto no Ken 6 SNES) *Mr. Heart's Stage (Hokuto no Ken 6 SNES) *Kaiou's Stage (Hokuto no Ken 6 SNES) *Kuroyasha's Stage (Hokuto no Ken 6 SNES) *G.I Jim's Stage (Street Combat) *Stage 1 Boss (Sonic Blast Man) *Mountainside Training *Year 2300 A.D. ~ The Black Omen *Etomo's Training Ground *Kill Road/Kill Road (Red) *Ruin (Day) *Bridge (Night) *Church (Red Moon) *Castle Rumble Arena *Space Jam *Ruit Accidens Orbitalis *Dragon Warrior 4 Cursed Tower *Green Dragon Garden *Gustav's Hell *Senran Kagura Visualization (Remake) *Falling from the Sky *Muscle Madness *What a terrible night for a curse (a real name for a stage) *Midnight Terror *Frostbite Cliffs *Bison's Lair *Chun-li's Stage *Rose's Rainstorm Requiem *Evening Ride *Afternoon Ride *Nabonedo's Stage *Eteocles' Stage *Gurdaf's Stage *Han-Sing's Stage *The Harbor *Secret Laboratory *Getaway Blimp *Marcus's Stage *Chinatown *Boxing Ring *Karatedo *Violet Waterfall *Mirai Stage *Deyanira Athanasia *The Forest of Frost *Joden's Stage (Top Fighter 2000 MK VIII) (Remake) *Ryu's Stage (Top Fighter 2000 MK VIII) (Remake) *Ukyo's Stage (Samurai Shodown vs Soul Edge) *Hanzo's Stage (Samurai Shodown vs Soul Edge) *Guile's Stage (King of Fighters 98 Bootleg) *Joe's Stage (King of Fighters 98 Bootleg) *Canme's Stage (King of Fighters 98 Bootleg) *Andy's Stage (King of Fighters 99 Bootleg) *Ryo's Stage (King of Fighters 99 Bootleg) *Ryu's Stage (King of Fighters 99 Bootleg) *Loba's Stage *Joe's Stage (King of Fighters 99 Bootleg) *Treey's Stage *Vega (Dictator)'s Stage (King of Fighters 99 Bootleg) *Andy's Stage (King of Fighters 98 Bootleg) *Guile's Stage (King of Fighters 99 Bootleg) *Cycl's Stage *Takum's Stage *Genjuro's Stage (Soul Blade vs Samurai Shodown) *Mikoshiba's Stage (Day & Night) *Gate's Stage (Emblem of Red ReShuffle) *Zone 3 (OFF) *Winter Temple *Jinrai Isao's Stage *Koryuu & Ryuryuu's Stage *Takagi Yoshiyuki's Stage *Midnight's Stage (Emblem of Red ReShuffle) *Unknown Forest *Destroyed Tokyo/Destroyed Tokyo Night *On The Big Set *Generic JRPG Castle *Gears in Spain *Legend of Marisa - Dungeon 1 *Angelia's Stage (Power Instinct 1 SNES) *Park (Rokudenashi Blues - Taiketsu! Tokyo Shitennou) *Duel With The Shadows *Back Alley (Rokudenashi Blues - Taiketsu! Tokyo Shiennou) *Night of Omens *Rangard's Stage *Rushdown At Midnight *Rider Street (Kamen Rider SNES) *Chu & Jinn's Stage *Stage 2 - Phase 1 (Shinobi 3: Return of the Ninja Master) *Subway (Streets Of Rage 3) *Pocky Field (Flicky Turncoat DX) *The Great Takagami's Stage *Chizuru's Stage *Dual Fighter Elevator *Stage 7A - Phase 2 (Bare Knuckle 3) *Gustav's Hell - Frozen version *Castle Under Fire *Midnight Garden *Castle of Baskervilles -MIDNIGHT REMIX- *Mystic Quest *Shadows in The Bell Tower *Blood's Stage (Vagrant Fighter FX) *Tropical Ruins/Tropical Ruins Morning *Forest Skycart *The Chapel Halls - Act 2 (Kouryuu no Mimi) *Gravitational Center B-025X *Violent Dong Dong's Stage *Sanshiro's Sunset Cafe *The Big Whale - Act 2 (Nekketsu Oyako) *Chaos Dimension *Far East Eden *Valhalla *Human Village/Human Village (Night) *Palace of Earth Spirits *Divine Spirits Mausoleum *Tanuki Youkai Forest/Tanuki Youkai Forest (Night) *Treasure Ship Above the Clouds *Midnight Train Encounter *Deep Forest Rumble *Bloodmoon Train Encounter *Frosty Forest Rumble *Flappy Touhou Stage *Shanguan's Stage *Yizhen's Stage (Normal and Sudden Death) *Twin Tartar's Stage (Normal and Sudden Death) *Balto's Stage *Nimbus *Floating Island *Dongfang Bubai's Stage *Kamigawa Shrine *RPG Another History: Town Square *Chun Li 0's Stage (SFXVI) *Dural's Stage (SFXVI) *Genjuro's Stage (SFXVI) *Kojo's Stage (SFXVI) *Pelusia Stage (SFXVI) *Romanshia (SFXVI) *The Moon (SFXVI) *USA (SFXVI) *Avenger's Headquarters (Morning) *Korath's Stage *Shaterrax's Stage *B & JA's Stage *B-Jinrou's Stage *RH & Dem's Stage (Phase 1 and Phase 2) *VK-2's Stage *On The Road - These Streets are OK *Stage 8-1 (Streets of Rage 3) *King Kai's World *Yuichiro's Stage *Hero M's Stage (Phase 1, 2 and 3) *Patrizia's Stage *B.O.X's Stage *Neo Akuma' Stage *RE:Hitomi's Stage *Cyberia *Ganny's Stage *JOL-J's Stage *Karaage's Stage *Unlaughmaker's Stage *Cathedral *Parlor *David/Judgement's Stage *Air Supplena Island - Fight Island *Akira's Stage (Knuckle Fighter X) *Hajime's Stage (Phase 1) *Kyouta's Stage (Phase 1) *Totokeron's Stage *Monako's Stage (2008 - 2009) *Desktop (Knuckle Fighter X) *Winter Airport *Kurousagi's Stage *Retro-Colored Moriya Shrine *Hyuk's Stage (Verdict Guilty) *Reese's Stage (Verdict Guilty) *Sang's Stage (Verdict Guilty) *Yohan's Stage (Verdict Guilty) *Siu's Stage (Verdict Guilty) *Trainer's Stage (Verdict Guilty) *Gensou Air Field *Eve's Stage (Zero Divide 2) *Puchi's Stage (Knuckle Fighter Alpha) *Taizo's Stage *Hiroki's Stage *303's Stage External Links *The Mugen Fighters Guild profile *Mugen Free For All profile Category:Creators Category:The Mugen Fighters Guild Users Category:Mugen Free For All Users